


Birthday Present

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was chris' birthday,<br/>and zachary know what will he do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fanfict in AO3 and a lovely gift for Chris Pine teehee /slapped/ so anyway, i write this fict for Chris' birthday based by my friend request. Apologize for my grammar errors and others ;w; comments will be lovely tho <3

_bzzz bzzz_

_you have a new message_

_\--_

Christopher whitelaw Pine was in his dreamland but not when his phone vibrating followed by his phone **loud** ringtone, which it was making him disturbed and then woke up. He just receives a message and his lazy fingers are already unlocking his phone, he was actually thinking to ignore the message. But after he checks his notification to find out whom the one that ruined his sleep, a smile drawn on the corner of his lips instead.

_It was him_

And if it was him, Chris wouldn't mind if this guy sends message too early or too late because it was him after all. Whenever this guy sends him a message, what Chris would have on his thoughts is to reply the message. _Why must in this time tho ..._ he thought as he read the message that his friend sent to him. And of course, who else that will get Chris' attention at night if it's not **Zachary John Quinto**?

**_Zachary_**

_receive on mon @ 02:15_

sorry to wake you up christopher, but, do you have any schedule for next monday? I know it sounds so sudden.

His face showed a confused face. It is rare for Zach himself to ask about Chris having schedule for an exact date, this was definitely the first time ever that Zachary asked if he has a free schedule or not. Usually to be honest, it was always Chris who would ask Zachary if he has any schedule or not, because it’s Zach the one who could be his mood-booster when Chris feels down or when he broke up with his past girlfriend, Dominique Piek. Zachary’s the one who accompanied him for a bottle of wine and ready to hear his rants about Dominique. Chris’ fingers typed the answer quickly, his face still shown a pretty much confused look but he’d decided to ask behind Zach’s question.

_sent on mon @ 02:20_

damn man if it wasn’t you I swore I’m going to peel your skin. Haven’t look at my schedule, what’s wrong?

It took less than two minutes for Chris getting a new message and it was from Zach. Chris assumed that his fellow friend can’t sleep because of something. Probably it was because Zach broke up with his boyfriend? Chris shrugged the thoughts away. It _could_ be because of Jonathan because it’s only been some few weeks after Zach announce that he is single already, but wasn’t there little else, the Zach he know is someone that really don’t share his love story to his friends, and it might be because he shared the different interest with his other friends. Chris decided he should just reply Zach’s text message instead of thinking the reason of why would Zach asked his schedule.

**_Zachary_**

_received on mon @ 02:22_

so you didn’t sleep? Ha. well, you should confirmed your schedule first…wasn’t next Monday your 33rd birthday?

Damn. Chris feels like jumping down from his apartment balcony but he know that would totally crazy and out of his clear mind so he just buried his ashamed feelings deep inside his heart and took a deep breath and tried to remember when did the last time he had cakes and gathered a lot of presents from his friends and his eternal fans, pinenuts. After he finally realized that it was already nineteenth in the august he realize it was indeed true that he would turn thirty three in a week from today. Blowing the fact that he’ll get older soon he decided to reply his friend’s text again, knowing his friend might be waiting for his replies.

_sent on mon @ 02:28_

yes, and i would go to sleep now. you better get your ass to your bed now, mr. john quinto. of course, i’m getting older in a week, damnit man,  i feel old already now…i almost forgot my own birthday date if you’re not the one who bring the topic up. hush now and don’t tweet this to your followers, i feel like jumped down from the balcony already.

He couldn’t possibly believe that he replied Zach in a very long sentence, but he just stayed silent and waited for the reply. Zach should be happy because he received a long reply instead of an ‘OK’ or ‘yes’ or ‘i know right?’ it only took yet some minutes for Chris’ phone to ring, meaning he has a new notification which he thought it might be from Zach. It was indeed from Zach, and Chris couldn’t help but another smile formed from his lips. He was looking like female teenagers that just receive a message from **_her_** crush.

**_Zachary_**

_receive on mon @ 02:32_

i apologize that i disturb your sleeping time. hah, fine i wont tweet anything nor screencap a thing, go back to sleep, christopher. I’m on my bed already, have a good rest. –zach.

And after the last text message he receive he didn’t answer it and lock his phone instead. Indeed he was tired, well at least Zachary know that he is sleeping not doing something else. He rests his head on his pillow after putting his phone to the table beside his bed then closing his eyes. His dreams were all filled with his imagination about what happen next Monday.

_Unknowingly_ Chris’s lip formed a small smile when he sleeps, he was dreaming of a perfect **_date_** with his friend on next week’s Monday.

\--

monday, 26th august 2013

It was 26th august , it was his birthday, he was getting older now and getting more matured than last year or perhaps not. He slowly rose up from his bed, his hair was very messy and his face was all looking sleepy, his blue eyes show nothing but excitement. Of course he remembers correctly what would happen on this Monday. He could also remember his crazy dream that day after have a small talk with his friend on text messages. Chris lazily made his way to the kitchen, preparing a cereal and milk for himself then lazily checks his phone.

There was an email from his sister, he raised his eyebrow, not seems to surprise why would his sister sent him an email today.  It’s his birthday, what kind of a sibling she is if she hasn’t congratulates him for his birthday. Chris opened the email and smiled a little when he found a picture of his sister holding a blackforest cake and the caption of the photo is like “brother’s 33rd birthday, happy birthday boy! Live long and prosper”  he scrolled some more to his notification and found some text message from his star trek friends’ which not included Zachary Quinto which it was a bit weird for him.

He munches his cereal while his free hand was still searching for his friend’s text message. he did found Karl’s text message, he also found John’s text message and even he found Benedict's text message, they we're just start being friend ever since star trek into darkness but man, Benedict's already being such a buddy to him. He frowned a little at the thought that he still didn’t find Zach’s text. Indeed they never really talked after a week ago, he only hoped that Zach could remember what kind of thing he just promised to Chris.

If Zach forgot the promise he made for Chris, Chris swore if they met for a somewhat interview or a movie award, he would really punch Zach in the face. He’ll do it right in front of all his friends, right in front of the viewers to show how dissapointed he is. For God's sake, he would totally do that. But anyway he decides to shoo away his bad thoughts about punching Zach’s face.

As he finished washing the bowl after eating his breakfast, he could hear his phone's ringing meaning he earned a message or even a miss call. So he quickly run to grasps his phone that was resting on his dining table. But at the moment he unlocks his phone, damn he didn’t have a chance to reply it anymore. And when he found out who’s the one that miss called him…

_Oh crap_

It was a miss call from Zach. It's a fucking miss call from Zach and Chris doesn't know how to react, a wave of guilty feelings is already in his chest. He thinks of calling Zach again but then he thought; will Zach ignore his phone call as well? He shook his head and slides his phone to unlock mood and soon his phone was pressing against his left ear. Nervousness strikes him badly, he think of canceled his idiotic action but then, oh god.

_"Christopher? Why are you calling me now..._ _”_ Zach's voice was calm and there's no hatred in his voice tone, it's like he found it's fine if Chris didn’t answer the first phone call. Chris relaxed a little, knowing the fact that Zach wasn’t angry at him.

“I didn't mean to ignore your phone call, I was busy,” Chris took a deep breath. “I apologize for my behavior, and also...have you prepared yourself?” His cheeks flushed and he could feel his face heats up, he slowly rubs the back of his neck nervously.

_“_ _Have you?_ _”_

“I was about to err...change clothes,” Chris could hear a soft chuckle from his left ear, “where should we meet?”

_“_ _Just prepare yourself, captain_ _”_ He could hear the mocking tone as Zach called him captain. Chris pursed his lips, hating the fact that Zach is ignoring his question.

Chris exhales, “Okay, _commander_ I shall changes my clothes now, Kirk out.” He ends the call with a small smile drawn on his face, he then quickly runs to his bedroom. He opens his closet and decides that he should wear a simple white t-shirt with a black starfleet symbol in the middle, a gift that one of his fans gave last year. He will wear blue denim jeans to cover his lower part, he uses a black belt to tighten his jeans and then he looks at the mirror with a very proud look.

A knock on his door interupts his current action; putting on his blue denim jeans. He feels like ignoring the person and continues his effort to putting his jeans, the knock gets louder and he decide to open the door. “Who's that?” He asked as he unlocks his apartment door. No answer given and Chris rolled his eyes, not amused at all.

Chris assumed that it was his sister, after all did he even give his address to any of his close friends, for clarification not even Zachary John Quinto. “Okay, sist...I know it's you so--” he didnt finished his sentences before the door was already opened before he; himself moved his hand to the door-knob.

He was in shock when what he found was Zach and not his sister. Chris stands there with his lips suddenly paled, and cheeks turning into a tomato. Of course he was in shock and nervous, he really never told Zach about where the hell his fucking apartment is, and now Zach was standing right in front of him, what the fuck is this shit and he was standing in front of Zach while he hasn't finish putting on his denim jeans. He stayed silent anyway, lips closing and eyes looking at Zach’s honey-brown eyes, Zach raised his eyebrow. His lips forms a ‘what?’. Chris never really told Zach about his address. Chris finally puts on his blue denim jeans, his face shows a little amused look but then he looks back at Zach’s eyes.

“Am I surprising you?” A playful smirk was shown on Zach’s thin lips.

Chris frowned, looking all displeases by his friend's behavior. “I am supposed to ask the reason of why are you here.” Chris said, but he only receives a chuckle from Zach. He get more confused and upset like hell.

“I know you'll get angry by right now,” Zach moved his attention to the floor a minute or two after he tried to stop chuckling, Chris snorted. “No, just let me finished first,” Zach moved back his attention to Chris's blue eyes, Chris stayed silent “I want to surprise you so I asked your sister--”

“Okay I get it, congratulation I fucking thought you are my sister” Chris shifted closer to Zach and give him a friendly hug, Zach was surprised at first but he returns the hug slowly. Zach's face was turning redder than the reddest tomato he ever seen, it's a good thing that Chris didn't realize that Zach’s face was red. “Hell, dude, it's been like months only but damn” Chris looks at his friend who was only centimeters taller than him, he flashed a faint smile.

“I missed you too,” Zach said before Chris could say _I've missed you_ , Chris raised an eyebrow but nodded his head at the end.

“What's the plan now?” Chris broke the hug and secretly wipes away the desire of holding tight to Zach, yet again. “Should we go to a café? Or you--”

Chris hasn't finished yet, before Zach interrupts him by looking at him with his brown eyes, “I have tickets to the amusement park.” Zach said, looking all excited as he tell Chris about him having the tickets.

“What?” Chris eyes widen his blue eyes turns brighter and his voice was full of surprise. Zach couldn't help but looking away, avoiding Chris to look at his heated face.

“Amusement park, should I spell it by letters or by the noun or--”

“Zachary John Quinto,” Chris stared at Zach, “please don't explain me what amusement park is, am not a fucking kindergarten kid, I'm thirty three-year-old grown up man” Chris said, and Zach just laughed.

“Okay dude since you already know what I mean, hop on my car” Zach said, his lips formed the sweetest smile that Chris has seen in his entire lifetime. His cheeks turns red and he had to look away, after he could feel himself relaxed he looks back at zach and nods his head. _Let's._

_\--_

It took them almost three hours to arrive safely at the amusement park, and Chris doesn't feel like he stays silent for almost three hours since he doesn't want to distract Zach who was sitting next to him with his eyes focused to the road. Chris has to admit that almost each ten minutes he would look at Zach for a while, when Zach moved his attention to Chris, he couldnt help but to look away and feels his cheeks redden.

When Zach finally founds the parking spot and the car finally stops, Chris quickly hoped down from the car and puts on his sunglasses, “Now what?” He asked after he puts on a hat to cover his hair from the sun heat, he was looking at Zach who is also wearing sunglasses.

The weather was indeed getting hotter than usual and he assume that Zach feels the same, he looks at zach with his eyebrow raising since Zach didn't respond to his question some few minutes ago, Zach shrugs. “Do you think we should ride something extreme first, between the rollercoaster and the haunted mansion coaster, which one do you prefer?”

“I'd like that idea” he said as he followed zach who was walking towards the amusement park entrance, Zach's hands shoving to his jeans pockets and eyes looking at chris who was following right in front of him. Chris twitched his lips. “And, I like the rollercoaster first!”

“You look like trying to act cool” Chris snorts as his hand was holding his phone, Zach thought he was talking to Katie pine, or maybe he's just updating his current location.

“I am cool” Zach said simply, he could see Chris’s face shows disapproval.

“Yeah, whatever Zachary” Chris said sarcastically.

When they entered the amusement park, some of the people around recognized them fast, and chris could hear some voice saying 'happy birthday' he couldnt help but turn around and waves his hand and mouthed a thank you because hey, it's a good thing that a lot of people recognized him. Chris could feel some flashing lights and more -crazy- fangirls screaming as he walks beside Zach. On the other hand, Zach seems to look just alright, like it is something normal for him, Chris slip both of his hands inside his jeans pocket.

Zach hasn't say another word until they stopped right in front of the rollercoaster's entrance, it's not that crowded and he could only sees some people standing in front of the ride. Chris could tell that some of the visitors might choose to play something relaxing first before riding extreme rides like the rollercoaster or the space shuttle, which was placed not so far from the rollercoaster's place. Zach poked his shoulder, making him flinched a little.

“What?” He asked as he moved his gaze to Zach who was standing right beside him, Zach smiles a little.

“I bet you ten dollars if you can ride the rollercoaster without screaming.” Chris twitched his lips, his eyes staring at Zach’s honey-brown eyes before he smirks at Zach.

“Bet my ass, I can do that easily,” Chris said, walking towards the rollercoaster ride with Zach following him from behind, “the question is...do you?” Zach laughs, stroking his own hair as his honey-brown eyes still locking gaze with Chris cerulean-blue eyes.

Chris blushed as they locked their gaze but he tried to ignore his red cheeks, “Take that as a yes, Zachary, let's go now” he said finally as the two take a seat on the front.

The rollercoaster starts to move and Chris wasn't ready yet, his ass wasn't in the perfect position when the rollercoaster moves. Zach stares at chris and laughs, making chris rolls his eyes with a non amused look, “funny, yeah very funny quinto” he said as he finally positioned himself and placed his hands on the holder, gripping into it as the rollercoaster starts going to the vertical course. Zach's face paled and Chris' lips formed a very mischievous smirk, he never seen Zach’s face looking that scared and hilarious.

Zach shot a dead glare at the guy beside him and chris gladly reply with his tongue poking out, he looks amused, very amused and zach decide to looks away because chris's face is so kiss-able and he could just kiss chris so he won't scream when the rollercoaster drives down fast. Chris leans to the seat with his eyes closed, he focused himself on the rollercoaster rail now and Zach could see that Chris was a bit afraid.

“Whatta baby, you look afraid like this is the first time you ride this fucking thing” Zach said, earning a glare from Chris but instead of some few mocking word, Zach earned something else.

“Shut up, we're--” Chris never let his sentences finish because the rollercoaster was already driving down very fast, zach throw his hands in the air, he was laughing instead of screaming and his face looks very amused. Chris pressed his lips tight, he wants to scream out-loud but he remembers the bet and his hands were just clutching his hands tightly to the holder. The ride ends twenty point five seconds and Chris didn't even scream a thing, not even a word and he didn't even stares at the guy sitting beside him. It could be distracting and he would lose the bet, because whenever he sees this guy smiling he would smile and whenever this guy screams he will scream too, so it could be a bad idea.

Chris finally wins the bet, and Zach didn't look amused at all.

“You're a freak,” Zach commented after they finish riding the space shuttle, Chris face was paler than ever and he was looking like vomiting at any moment now. Chris laughs a hint of tiredness shown on his voice tone. They ride five extreme rides and Chris never really screamed while Zach screams and would always laughs in every ride they played. “It looks like you dont enjoy this after all--”

“I enjoy this...I just...” Chris looks away, he is enjoying the rides. Zach's the one who distract the moment and he would have to look away from his friend's eyes and stayed silent because he doesn't want to mess up his feelings, “can we ride the ghost mansion thing after we took a moment to breathe easily?” Chris dropped off the topic and Zach sighed he know when his friend decide to drop off a topic that means he wasn't in the mood. so he flashes one of his brightest smile at chris who was still looking away, trying to look cheerful because they were actually celebrating chris's birthday and chris happiness is important for this event

“Why not?” Zach said, and Chris could hear an excitement in Zach’s voice tone. He runs his fingers through his hair, stroking it gently.

“Awesome, let's go now!” Chris exclaim with his voice tone being loud and hyper like always, he pushes zach then drags him along with him to the ghost-mansion-ride entrance, it wasn't that far from the spaceshuttle ride and it only took them around less than a minute to arrive in front of the ride's gate.

As they arrived right in front of the ride's gate, Zach looks a bit scared but knowing that Chris feels happy about the ride, he tried to throw the scaredy-cat feelings away. If Chris wasn't afraid of the ride then he shouldn't afraid too, Chris’ younger than him, and he as the older one shouldn't lose agaisnt the younger one. He wants to put another bet but Chris could control his emotions well so he decides to keep the idea for something else. Zach was thinking about something else, he prepares something better than this and he's going to tell chr--

“Zachary, come on...we got the last seat again,” Chris's voice interrupts him, he quickly snapped himself back to reality and nods at Chris who was looking at him with a concern look, Zach’s lips draws a smile.

“No worries _captain_ , I'm alright as always” Zach said, trying to make sure that Chris didn't worry about him that much, Chris laughs.

“You're not going to be alright after this ride” Chris winks at Zach as if he was a female teenager that was flirting with her crush, Zach raised an eyebrow and before he could react Chris was already sitting on the empty seat. Zach rolls his eyes.

Chris was fucking right about things.

Zach indeed a fucking scaredy-cat, when the ride starts to move, zach flinched because it moved so sudden, then there was this witch with a kettle right beside him. The witch's hair was white and she looks so goddamn ugly and since the witch appears by out of the sudden, it surprises him easily and zach was holding to chris's shoulder. Chris looks around as he found a weird zombie pops out from a random graveyard beside him, he doesn't look so afraid but his hand was holding to zach's hand and some how this please zach.

When a scarecrow appears at the end of the ride, everyone was screaming and Zach couldn't help but tighten the grip at Chris’ shoulder. He could somehow feel that Chris was holding to his hands and he just can't handle himself, his cheeks redden and the last thing he remembers is that the ride ends already. Zach could hear Chris coughs, and he could feel that the warm hand that was holding against his hand was all replaced with blankless.

\--

It was late evening, probably around quarter to seven when they was in the parking area again, Chris was eating a popcorn he bought earlier while walking beside zach. Zach looks at his watch, his lips let's out a sigh then turns to Chris who was still munching his popcorn with a hapiness drawn on his face. After around five point three seconds, Chris realizes that Zach was looking at him.

“What's wrong?” He turns his head, blue sparkling eyes meeting brown eyes. Zach stunned for a while but he manages to make a small smile drawn on his lips. “It's late already,” Zach said his hands was searching for his car keys inside his pocket, Chris rolled his eyes. “I'm not a kid. I know it's late so fucking what? Are you trying to say that I would have to sleep now?”

Zach snorts “Of course not”, he opens his car door and sits on the driver's seat. Chris quickly sits beside him, closing the door and turning the air condition on as soon as Zach turns the machine on. “Let's get some dinner first, what do you think?” Zach turns his attention to Chris who was looking all surprised by his question. Zach was sure that Chris will deny and he would prefer to go and take a rest in his apartment.

But instead of the denial that Zach thought, Chris' blue eyes gets sparkled, “Awesome! Since my parents' will likely visit me at this weekend instead of today so...who wouldn't mind for a dinner? I'm hungry!” Chris said.

Zach could feel himself relaxed. “Fine, I know a perfect place for us to eat” then he starts to drive his car, “not so far from this place, I swear” he finished with a wink.

\--

Chris couldn't believe that he was actually drifting asleep, not so long after Zach’s car exited from the amusement park. And to his surprise, Zach didn't wake him up. Maybe it’s because Zach knows how tired he is? Chris sighed as his eyes tries to adapt with the city lights that were shining brightly this night. usually the city lights never gets this bright, chris knows the brightness level of the lights so bad but he decide to shrug off the thoughts when his eyes are fully adapted.

“Why don't you wake me up?” He asks, voice still sounds sleepy like ever. Zach turns his head, looking directly at the blue-tired-eyes that his friend has.

“You were asleep because you're tired, anyway, we rode everything in the amusement park so I'd rather see you asleep on our way to the restaurant,” He took a deep breath, “so you won't be sleepy while we eat dinner, and anyway we’re already in the restaurant's parking lot”

When Zach mentions that they were already in the parking lot, Chris' eyes widen, “Are you waiting for me to wake up?” Zach feels the heat on his face. He ignores it by turning off his vechile and walks out of the car. He could hear a voice calling his name, followed by the sound of door being closed and the sound of footsteps. “Answer me”

Zach locks his car and put his car's key inside his jeans pocket, then he turns to look at chris who was walking behind him. Eyes looking curious, “Are you waiting for me to wake up?” Chris repeats and zach sighs in defeat.

“Yes and it is none of your concern” he said, he could feel another heat on his face, “now let's go inside the restaurant and get something to eat because I'm so fucking hungry” Zach said. Chris chuckled and smiles at him.

“To boldly to go, where no man has gone before, Mr. Spock” Zach couldn't help but to broke his thin lips into a small smile, looking at how funny chris' face is. Chris' arm was wrapping around zach's shoulder by out of the sudden, zach was surprised by the sudden warm contact at first, but soon he relaxed. Is it just zach's imagination but did he just see the shy smile on chris' lips?

When they enter the restaurant, the waitress leads them to the couple-only-table that was placed near a fish pond, there was this candle placed in the middle of the table as well and also a rose flower with its vase, so fucking romantic indeed. Chris laughs at how romantic the place is and zach just remains silent. When the waitress leave the two of them and get the menu for them, it was a moment of silent before Chris looks around and broke the silent with a slight chuckle.

“Woah, this is so romantic but awesome at the same time,” Chris said, “best birthday night, ever.” Zach's eyebrow raised, feeling satisfied because he succesfully makes chris happy.

Before Zach could react the waitress arrives with two menus on her hand. Chris quickly takes one of the menu and Zach followed his action, murmuring a thanks at the waitress before looking through the foods that was in the menu. The main course took his interest, he misses eating steak so he think maybe it'll be great if he eats steak now.

“I want the tenderloin steak” Zach said, the waitress smiles and write it on her memopad, “and an iced tea for the drink” he finishes, the waitress nods.

“I want the...what's this? You have ramen too?” Chris said, looking all cheerful at the waitress, “I think I'll go with ramen and...Perhaps a whiskey? It’s been awhile since I drink one” He raised his eyebrow, winking at the waitresses which cause the waitress to blush but ends up nodding her head again. The waitress then asks her permission to leave, the two guys nodded their head in almost the same time.

They didn't talk much, at least not when the foods arrived and they start to comment about the foods. Chris said that his ramen is too spicy and he could barely feels his tongue, Zach raised an eyebrow, totally amused by Chris' comment about his food. When Chris finishes talking nonsense about his ramen, it is Zach's turn to critic his food. Chris laughs when Zach said that his steak is too delicious, and that he can't comment furthermore about it. They were obviously started to talk about their typical days after the dinner, they don't feel like coming back home.

“And when it comes to Sunday morning, I'd take a morning walk with Noah,” Zach said, he was telling Chris about how fun it is to live in an apartment with a dog. Chris' blue eyes were sparkling, he looks so happy when Zach talks about his dog, Noah. “You should try to keep a dog sometimes, totally worth it” Zach said and Chris nods.

“We should go now...” Chris said, he raises his hand trying to catch one of the waitresses. When one of the waitress approaches, Chris hands was clutching to his wallet, opening the zipper slowly. Zach knows that Chris is going to pay and when Zach tries to avoid him, it was too late. “I paid for the dinner, okay? It's my birthday! Have a splendid late birthday treat from me, the handsomest guy you ever seen, Christopher Whitelaw Pine”

Zach frowns but he ended up smiling anyway.

\--

“Wow, I never thought the weather be this cold now” Chris breaths some air into his mouth, sighing softly. He and Zach were outside now, and Chris could see Zach somehow looks uneasy, it's like someting bothers his mind. “What's wrong?” Chris asked, his blue eyes looking all concern at Zach.

“No,” Even tho it was dark, Chris could see the burn on Zach's face. “Nothing, really. If it's really something it is none of your concern” Zach said. Chris frowns, he stayed silent anyway.

Chris murmured something as he breaks the eyes contact. Zach doesn't fully understand what Chris tried to say, but he could hear something like 'why' and 'I care' but he decide to shrug it off. Chris likes to murmur when he feels bored, angry, or even when he is getting denied. Zach knows Chris so well, yeah he totally do.

“Actually...” Zach said, he doesn't know what he is trying to say. But, Chris eyes were landed and stares at his brown eyes with a deep curious look. Zach sighs, “You bother my mind, that's all,” Chris raised an eyebrow, looking more confused than ever, “in a good way of course, really” Zach finished with his face getting heated up again.

Chris laughs, “I don't understand, if I'm bothering you why do you even ask me out...during my birthday?” Zach looks away, he thought in his mind; _because I'm going to say this to you, goddamnit Chris..._ Yeah, he is going to say this. 'This' as in a confession of love that Zach has tried to declare every time they met but never happens. He eventually asks for Zoe's advice and Zoe's advice is to confess during Chris' birthday. So Zach thought, this is the perfect time for him.

“Well, it is a good one, you bother me in a good way...I told you that already,” Zach exhales, his eyes avoiding Chris' eyes because he is so goddamn nervous. Zach's going to confess, he will do it, here in the parking lot. “I can't let you go out of my mind, illogical but it's true,” Chris' face looks like going to explode, Zach was taking a glance to see Chris' tomato face. A smirk then he continues, “I think about you everyday, I missed you everyday, I longed for you...it might be totally weird but.....” He clears his throat, when he tried to continue Chris' voice interrupts.

“But what? Goddamn Zachary, look at my face first,” he sounds bossy as always, and Zach has sigh in defeat before he close his eyes, then turning to Chris and opens his eyes again. “You look gorgeous,” Zach surprised, he didn't know how to react. He didn't finish his confession and Chris already what? Making him blushed? Zach's face flushed.

“Let me continue first,” Zach said, Chris shuts his mouth fast. “The reason I broke up with Jonathan is you, now yeah, I'm freaking an asshole because his a nice guy and I broke up with him because one straight guy--”

“Bisexual” Chris corrects him.

Zach feels likes choking, of course he was surprised. Chris was like a goddamn straight man to him. He manages to avoid that kind of nightmare anyway, nightmare as in _choking_ in the middle of a confession. Hell, he is confessing then he chokes? Not cool man, not cool. “Okay, fine, whatever...well, yeah so I broke up because you distract my mind. Whenever I see him, I see him as you, this is insane Chris. I tried to tell myself that you and Jon are different but...” Zach exhales, “I have failed”

“That seems to be a full madness happening in your life, and it is all because of me, am I right?” Chris raised an eyebrow, grinning at Zach.

“Madness indeed,” Zach says, nodding his head eagerly, “And...I just can't, okay? I want to blame you but I can't,” Zach continue, his cheeks redden, okay he is going to say it now. He took a deep breath, “I love you so fucking much Chris, if this is not because of JJ and his crazy idea about Star Trek Reboot and his idea to cast us in it...I don't think this happen, so don't you ever blame me for being like a teenager who was madly in love with their crush when I see you” He blurts everything out, his true feelings over Chris. How much he longs for Chris, how much he misses Chris when his not around. It is completely a total madness.

“So you told me to blame JJ because he made you likes me, no I mean love me?” Zach could see a frown formed on Chris' face, it shows confusion and Zach hates it, “damn Zach, I blame you because you make me fall for you...” Chris moved closer, much closer until Zach could feel Chris' heartbeat against his chest. Their breath mixing and Zach closed his eyes, sighing.

“So will you...? I mean as in…being my boyfriend” Zach’s face heats up, damn he finally ask the question his been mourning to ask. It was a silent for a minute or two, and Zach thought that Chris might say no.

He could hears Chris voice tho, soft and warm as it always been. “Best birthday ever,” Chris' sniggers. Zach could feel the happiness inside him as well, “of course, I'm yours Zach, I'm all yours” Chris grinneed.

Then, he brushes their lips lazily. he was asking permission if he could kiss Zach. Zach was loosing his mind control fully, he feels like he was dreaming. Chris' lips were soft and warm against Zach's rough and cold one. Soon their lips finally clashed to a chaste kiss. It was intoxicating and Zach couldn't stop what he just did. The kiss didn't use tongues, it's just lips brushing and pushing against each. It was Chris who broke the kiss, panting as he tried to catch some oxygen.

Zach looks at Chris who is smiling at him. He leaned closer and pressed his lips on Chris' temple, murmuring under the kiss. “Happy birthday, Chris...love you”

“Love you too”


End file.
